Berserker (Kiyohime)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order, first appearing in the Orleans Singularity as an ally Servant. Berserker’s real name is Kiyohime. In her legend, she was a young girl who fell in love at first sight with an older man named Anchin, a monk who was on his way to a temple to Kumado in a pilgrimage but stumbled upon Kiyohime’s father’s residence and asked for a single night of rest before resuming his journey. On that very night, Kiyohime confronted the monk to confess her feelings to him only to be heavily rejected. Nonetheless, the monk had promised her that they would meet again after his trip from Kumado. However, Anchin broke his promise due to his fear of the young girl and decided to run off, leaving a grief stricken Kiyohime who, after being consumed in despair and resenting the man for betraying her, transformed into a dragon and pursued him before finally finding him inside a bell he was hiding in and burning him alive while he was inside. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Berserker, Kiyohime Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation (Uses fire in the form of fireballs as her main attacks and when using her Noble Phantasm), Shapeshifting (Can transform part of her body into that of a snake or change entirely into a dragon when using her Noble Phantasm), Rage Power and Berserk Mode with Mad Enhancement and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Despite having E-rank strength, she is still able to contend with other Servants with her fire blasts, having fought against and alongside Elizabeth Bathory during the Orleans Singularity and should still be comparable to a much recent Servant like Archer) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has C rank agility and can keep up with many Servants at this kind of speed) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servant is stronger than the strongest human) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Could take hits from other Servants) Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range with her fan. Several dozen meters with her flames Standard Equipment: Her fan Intelligence: Kiyohime is perfectly capable of rational thought and is able to contend with other Servants in combat despite her lack of close combat capabilities. She is also able to find where her master is at, often able to find them by their scent and lead herself to them no matter how far the distance is between them, likely giving her some form of detection. In addition, Kiyohime can figure out whether or not someone is lying to her as she tells her master to not lie to her or else she’ll take their command seals if they do and she sees through the lie they’ve made. Weaknesses: Cannot attack while in spirit form. Is not adept at fighting unlike others in her summoned class, often fighting at a distance with her fire attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Tenshin_Kashou_Zanmai.gif|'Samadhi Through Transforming Flames' Tenshin_Kashou_Zanmai_Arcade.gif|Arcade ver. Tenshin Kashou Zanmai (Samadhi Through Transforming Flames): The crystallization of Kiyohime’s legend where she turned into a dragon and chased after the monk Anchin. In this form, she is capable of breathing fire onto her enemies or constrict them. Even the mere form of her dragon transformation is wrapped in flames, thus enabling her to burn everything and everyone in her path with her movement. In addition, her fiery breath is also potent in this form, where Kiyohime can inflict significant burning damage to a number of foes or simply concentrate all onto one singular being and burning them to a complete crisp. For Kiyohime herself, she does not know as to why she is able to do this nor has she ever recalled mixing with the blood of a dragon in her lineage. It is likely, however, that this ability was born of her desire to be with her beloved. Her wild and delusional obsession giving birth the ability to transform into a fire-breathing dragon towards the man that lied to her and which caused a wild chase that eventually concluded with the death of one who couldn’t be honest and truthful from the start. Class Skills Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power, raising their statistics in exchange for a loss of sanity. Despite her EX-Rank in this skill, Kiyohime is perfectly capable of reason and conversation. However, her obsession with Anchin is placed upon her Master, rendering incapable of ever distinguishing the two from each other. Also regarding her master is that she prohibits them from and so should they lie to her and she manages to see through it, she will attempt to steal their command seals no matter what out of them lying to her. Personal Skills Shapeshifting: A skill allowing for the borrowing of bodies and the changing of one's appearance. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae. For Kiyohime, she can transform part of her own body into that of a snake or change herself entirely to that of a dragon when initiating her Noble Phantasm. Stalking: A skill donating for one to keep following one’s pursuit of their master. For Kiyohime, it acts as a kind of wild instinct with magical prowess mixed in along with an influence on the five senses, allowing her to find Anchin (or her master who she perceives as said monk) no matter how far they go. A representation of her legend that tells her of having pursued the monk that broke her heart and lied to her before finally finding them in a temple and burning them to death. Flame-Colored Kiss: The wish of Kiyohime to be a part of her master and joining her lips with theirs, where she will push aside all obstacles and become “Super Kiyohime” in order to make that wish come true. For compensation on the part of the masters part would be for them to be a future groom to the girl, but such compensation is a trivial risk to take. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Servants Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Berserkers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dragons Category:Yandere Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Possession Users Category:Rage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users